


isolation

by hikouki



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikouki/pseuds/hikouki
Summary: Shin-ah knows a thing or two about isolation.(Written for Whumptober day 7, "isolation")





	isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mild spoilers for the manga, chapters 178-182.

Shin-ah knows a thing or two about isolation. It's part of being a dragon, he thinks – he knows Kija and Jaeha and Zeno are intimately acquainted with their own personal flavours of loneliness. Their time at the capital so far has reinforced the feeling. It's very _loud_, in more ways than one – too many new sights, too much clamouring noise. Even the smells are different, and it's all overwhelming. And the way he's treated for being one of the dragons – like that's all he is, that that's the end-all and be-all of Seiryuu Shin-ah – he didn't realise it, but a large part of him thought (took for granted that) he'd never have to feel this way again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. Please let me know in a comment if you enjoyed. Constructive criticism welcome.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [l'isolement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841910) by [hikouki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikouki/pseuds/hikouki)


End file.
